Stand by your Shepard
by xoxosttxoxo
Summary: Rated T for sexual scenes, if uncomfortable with this please do not read. Meredith and Derek are getting married and the interns aren't going to be interns soon! But then an old friend comes back.Uhoh. R&R!


**Hey, I am really excited about writing this fic. I've been reading a lot of Grey's Anatomy stories and I kind of have an idea of what is going to be happening. I really hope everyone is going to enjoy this! R&R!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahem, Doctor Stevens, back to work please, we don't have time for separate visits to patients." Doctor Bailey said as she walked by Izzy talking to a small boy.

"Oh um Dr. Bailey!" Izzy called running out the door to catch Dr. Bailey before she stalked off.

"Dr. Stevens, back to work!" Miranda said without turning around or even slowing down.

"Dr. Bailey," Izzy said rather finally sprinting up to stand in the woman's path. "Can I help you Stevens?" Asked Bailey glancing down at the chart in her hands.

"Yes Dr. Bailey you can. You see that boy I was with, that's my nephew and he just got diagnosed with leukemia. I was in there because he lives in a small town a little ways from Seattle and I never see him or his dad, my brother. I want to visit my nephew." Izzy explained staring down Bailey. None of this was said as a question.

Dr. Bailey stared right back up into the blonde interns eyes herself and said, "You may, but if it interrupts _your _patients I will cut that off."

Dr. Bailey hurried off into the direction of the OR. Soon to be Dr. Sheperd strode down the hall with a chart underarm.

"Mere! Mere, come here I want to introduce you to my nephew, Andrew! He is the sweetest thing!" Izzy called jogging down the hall to the small woman.

"I'm really sorry Iz, but Derek just called me into a emergency surgery, and since we won't be interns in, 1…2…3….4 months, I really need all the practice I can get." Meredith said without stopping.

"Well, that's okay. As long as you are there for the surgery and not the surgeon." Izzy teased knowing perfectly well how great Meredith got along with the understanding and patient McDreamy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Dad, can you get the cards out. I want to play spit with Aunt Izzy." The small but hardy looking boy asked turning on his side to look at his handsome dad.

"Only if you guys play fair, I'm tired of hearing about cheating Isobel, and Andrew no actual spitting please." Mr. Stevens said handing the boy a deck of 52 cards.

"We promise. Right Andrew?" Izzy said who was sitting on the end of Andrew's hospital bed. "Yeah, we promise dad." He whipped out the cards and said, "Here's the name of the game, Seven Card Draw." The boy shuffled the cards as soon as his father left the room.

"Uh no Andrew, no poker for you." Izzy grabbed the cards and put them in the pocket of her favorite pink scrubs.

"What happened to the fun Aunt Izzy?" Andrew asked pushing out his bottom lip. He crossed his arms across his broad chest and said in a whimper, "I want the fun Izzy."

Izzy took her turn in crossing her arms impatiently and said bluntly, "Poker is an adult game, if you dad let's you play it okay, but I'm not going to let you." Izzy sighed and stood.

"Well Andrew, I can't stay. I have to take care of a patient… I'll see you later." Izzy stretched and waved a manicured hand quickly and then walked out of the room and to the nurses station across the hall.

"Um ma'am, in room B439, right across the hall, there is an unsupervised boy who is 11 years old. He might do something crazy, just a warning." Izzy told a fat old nurse at the station who was filing something.

"Okay thank you Dr. Stevens." The nurse said not even knowing if it was truly the ex-model talking to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Montgomery, Dr. Karev is here to help with the C-Section." A nurse said holding a mask over her mouth as she stuck her head in. Addison Montgomery nodded and went back to work on the young to-be mother.

Alex stumbled into the ER and said, "Addison." His eyes and hers met for a second before she said, "Come on, we can't wait forever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow Derek, that was really amazing." Meredith said as she and Derek Sheperd walked to the cafeteria.

"Why thank you, that guy should be okay." He said pulling out a chair for her at her favorite table. "I'll get lunch." He said smiling his famous McDreamy smile. Future Mrs. McDreamy just gazed back.

"Hey dreamer girl, am I allowed to sit here?" Asked a familiar voice. She turned to look at the man who had just spoken to her.

"Of course you can George." She said smiling warmly at her ex-roommate. "So, how are Callie and Annie? I can't believe I haven't seen them in two days, and me, Annie's godmother. I seriously have extreme catching up to do."

"Oh they're great. But don't beat yourself up about not coming and seeing Annie in the last two days, you're already doing great and with the wedding to worry about you have a ton on your plate." George said taking a bite of his green Chicken Caesar Salad.

"Hey I'm starving can I have a bite of that?" She asked staring at the salad. "This? Sure, go one ahead, I have a ton, since Callie can't come to work she makes me lunch everyday, she's like Izzy in the way that she makes way too much." George pushed the salad toward her.

Meredith stood jogged over to retrieve a fork and then dove into the delicious looking salad.

"Oh, um, hello George." Derek said sliding a tray in front of Meredith and one in front of himself.

"Hey guys, mind if I join you? It really doesn't matter 'cause I'm going to sit down anyway." Izzy said taking a seat across from Meredith in-between George and Derek.

That was when Meredith's pager went off. It read; visitor-1st floor nurses station. "That's really weird."

George looked up from the tuna wrap he was eyeing carefully. "What is it?" He asked poking the chic sandwich with his fork.

"I don't know, apparently I have a guest visitor thingy. I wonder if I can take it after I eat. Nah that'd be rude, sorry Derek, Izzy, George, I have to go see who it is." Meredith grimaced hoping it wasn't her father trying to make another feeble attempt at bonding.

She picked up the ham sandwich Derek had retrieved and hurried to the elevator.

_Dad, I seriously hope it isn't you, because after that last stunt you tried to pull I will give you a piece of my mind. _Meredith thought standing in the elevator all alone as it lowered to the second and then first floors.

She walked calmly to the nurses station in the center of the floor and hoped it was someone who wouldn't wear her out.

The only person she saw standing by the nurses station was Nurse Helen.

She stood by the counter staring at a late Christmas card that was pinned to the board.

_Happy Holidays!_

_From, Brian, Susan, Raymond, Phoebe, and Spot!_

Then suddenly she felt hand on her back. Then on her shoulders. The person touching her spun her around and kissed her passionetly. When he released her he blushed and said, "Hi Meredith. I came back for you." Then he kissed her again thrashing his tongue into her mouth.

When he released her she said, "Hi Finn."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay sorry it was so short but I didn't really want to get to into anything, there are a couple of hints of things to come and I hope I really tortured you with the engaged Meredith making out with Finn! **


End file.
